


Shades of Red

by lexi531



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi531/pseuds/lexi531
Summary: She looked dangerous exactly what I craved.Cheryl was broken. A shadow of her former self, she knew she had to leave to make a fresh start for herself and all the signs had pointed her to a little town of Riverdale, it was quaint and quiet, no one knew her here, exactly what she needed.However, she never expected the girl with pink hair to make her feel such emotions, ones that she hadn't felt for a long time. Passion, desire, anger swirled within her making her feel alive.But no matter how far you run your past always has a way of catching up to you.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter __ 1

 

_ Toni Topaz _

 

Sighing I unlocked the door to my small bar, stepping in I breathed in the always lingering smell of sweat and alcohol. I smiled, I should hate that smell but it just always smelt like home. As I walked further in I ran my hand across the worktop feeling the smooth yet slightly sticky timber beneath my fingertips. Looking up I glanced around the small space, this was my favorite part of the day before the hustle and bustle of the regulars, the gossipy women, and businesspeople. The peace spoke to me, settled my anxious heart and prepared me for the day. 

This place was never really supposed to be a bar, I was more at home with the books than the people, but alas in this economy that was never going to make enough money so it had to be expanded. The true core, the heart of this place, lay in the back. I guess it was weird to have in a bar but I couldn’t bear to get rid of it. My heart hurt even thinking of it and the locals always liked coming in and exchanging them. Books adorned the walls, I could spend forever re-shelving and stacking the books reveling in the dusty, old book smell. It was the best aroma in my opinion. I laughed to myself, I even had that smell in candle form. 

Books provided the best escape from reality.

 

“Afternoon tiny, looking melancholy as always.” I jumped as I was brought out of my thoughts by Jughead, my business partner and I suppose best friend. I was glad to have them on my team, his passion lay in creating the strangest cocktail concoctions that somehow always worked. It was magic or just easy chemistry as he always said, whatever it was worked and drove new customers in. I thanked my lucky stars every day for that. 

“Nice to see you’ve started preparing for the evening.” He rolled his eyes as I mumbled hello back. 

“First order of business get the grumpy owner a drink.” He said as metal started being clanged about as he made their way to the fridge. I let out a rare smile. Jughead definitely balanced me out, we were kinda opposites but worked. I squeaked as Jughead slammed a cold beer down in front of me. He let out a laugh “Did Antoinette Topaz just squeak.” 

I rolled my eyes and said “Whatever nerd and don’t call me that.” I picked up my beer looking at it skeptically as I saw it was a new brand. I raised a brow “What is this?” 

“Just a simple maple bacon flavor to get your evening started, tastes like breakfast which you probably missed.” He said as he turned back around prepping the fruit for tonight. I picked it up feeling the cold instantly on my warm palms. Sighing I dared a sip. “Hmm not too bad.” His face turned and smirked. “You ready now for the day?” 

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said slowly as I walked to the door and flipped the sign round to open. 

  
  


Groaning I sunk into my cracked leather chair. 9 hours in and this day had slowly killed me. We had been severely understaffed for one thing. Fangs didn’t show for half his shift and with Sweetpea on paternity leave, it had been a struggle. Friday nights was always the worst as it was, but with only two people it was hideous. I really needed to hire someone new and probably have a talk with Fangs. It's not like I could fire him, we were like family. I rubbed my hands slowly down my face as I breathed deeply. For god's sake and I’d have to stretch the budget to fit another wage. I sunk further into my chair, not long left now. I took a sip of luke, warm beer and started to peel the label off. I needed to stop drinking on the job, Jughead sure didn't. However, with the amount of stress I’d had today, I bloody needed it. Sighing I finished it and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. 

  
  
  


Help wanted

 

_ Full-time bar staff wanted _

_ Ask at the bar for more details.  _

 

I grabbed the blu tac and walked back out, Jughead popped up behind me as I tacked it to the window. 

“Is that all your putting? Not any experience necessary or anything” I turned to him “Jughead we literally live in a town with a population of next to none.” I smiled “Plus your such an ace bartender you can train anyone.” He groaned at me. “Fine Topaz but only for you, plus in this town we’ll probably not even get someone.” It was my turn to groan. 

“When is Sweetpea getting back?” I huffed. Jughead laughed his smile lighting up his face. A smile crept onto my face.

“Well suppose we best get back on it Topaz, Toms not going to serve himself.” 

Always the first here and last to leave. I shot him a smile as I walked back behind the bar. 

“Heya Tom, do you want another before we close up for the night?” I asked.

“Yes please darling.” He said eyes slightly glazed as he ran his hand through his white, thinning hair. I placed Toms normal in front of him and whispered: "On the house and make sure you tell me when you're leaving, so I can ring a taxi for you.” His eyes warmed as he smiled at me, yet still, sadness lingered there. That was the thing with this town we collected people whose hearts were broken. Probably why they flocked to this bar, they could recognize a kindred spirit. Jughead, Fangs even Sweetpea all broken in their own way when they started. I looked at Jughead as I remembered the first night I met him, eyes dull and no sign of life. I’d just started to expand into the bar back then as the bookshop was failing miserably. He simply walked in ordered a cocktail grabbed a book and holed up for the next few hours. The next night he was back said that my cocktails were crap and I should hire him and that was that. 

That was the thing about this place it offered a refuge, a way to see life without having to be involved until they were ready. However, it also meant that I watched all of these people like Jughead and Sweetpea regain their spark, their zest for life and their happiness whereas I was still a spectator passing life by. 

 

"Thank you, darling." Tom brought my attention back to him, I gave him a soft smile as I knew I wouldn't let anyone else call me darling. “You’re an angel Toni Topaz, you know that right?” I scoffed "Right cutting you off Tom, you've drunk too much." I said teasingly as I grabbed a cloth to start cleaning the bar. He just sadly shook his head at me and gave me a soft smile. 

"Alrighty, Mr. Tom your carriage will be here shortly," Jughead announced as he walked behind the bar setting down the used glasses. "You guys are too kind if only I was younger. Can't blame ya though."

I laughed "I'm sure you got plenty, Tom." 

“Pfft still do.” He replied chuckling. Jughead’s face scrunched up in disgust as I burst out laughing. 

A faint car honk came from outside.

“Ok well, that's me for the night." He slowly clambered off the stool and started walking to the door. I called to his retreating back “you’ve got our number call us if you ever need anything.” 

He turned to me “Like I said, an angel.” 

Jughead looked at me strangely before they turned to Tom "See ya in a bit, Mr. Tom." He smiled as he walked out. Jughead turned back to me “What was that about?” 

"Beats me," I replied. He hummed as he studied me. 

I coughed “Anyway you should be getting home, I can lock up.” He rolled his eyes. “Topaz you always lock up let me do it for a change.” 

“Jughead you’ve got a wife AND a hotel to get home too, I don’t so go.” 

They sighed “Fine but you get a boyfriend or girlfriend, I’m locking up.” 

“Sure” I rolled my eyes as if that would happen. 

He winked “Alrighty then, step one find Toni Topaz a partner.” 

 

Famous last words. 

  
  
  
  


_ Cheryl Blossom  _

 

I cracked my neck as I stepped out of my car. Sniffing my armpit I groaned. Dear god I needed a shower and maybe somewhere to sleep that wasn’t my goddamn car. I started to walk around trying to get out the aches in my muscles and to figure out what I was doing. I ran my hands through my greasy hair sighing, had I actually hit rock bottom or would this spontaneous road trip only make my life worse. 

No, I needed this, a fresh start, somewhere where no one knew me and looked at me with pity. It’s just that I had no idea where I’d get this new start, I’d been driving around for two weeks. My funds were running low and I wouldn’t be able to afford gas soon. I dared a glance at my hand only to wince at my engagement glinting in the sunlight silently mocking me. I slowly closed my eyes trying to will the tears away but one lone stray tear escaped down my cheek. Sniffing I hastily wiped it away and grabbed the ring brutally forcing it off. Throwing it away I screamed falling to my knees, tears now happily streaming. My heart squeezed in my chest reminding me that it couldn’t take anymore. I lifted my now naked hand placing it over my heart trying to ease its pain. Feeling the slow thud underneath I started to relax, good to know that however broken, it was still there thumping away giving me life. 

 

Still, on my knees, I dared a glance at the world and through tear stained eyes I saw the sun begin to set. A red twinge was starting to streak itself across the sky. It was the most beautiful thing I’d seen in days. In the distance, the sunset was bouncing off something else, Riverdale, Southside 5 miles. Underneath my hand I felt my heart rate pick up in excitement or nervousness I couldn’t tell which. 

 

Maybe this sign was a sign. I stood feeling a spark of something flutter within me.

“Riverdale” I whispered to myself. Wiping the dirt off myself I turned heading back to my car. 

 

With the most excitement I’d felt in the past 2 weeks I swung my car into the first hotel I saw in this little town. Turning off the engine I pulled down my mirror looking at myself properly for the first time in forever. My eyes were lifeless and dead, my bags shockingly purple due to lack of sleep my cheeks sunken in and my hair hung limp and greasy. I slammed the visor back up, fuck I looked awful. Running my hands across my face I tried to bring some color to my face even though it was always pale, and put my hair up to hide the fact that I hadn’t showered in a few days. Sighing I knew it would do no good. 

 

I dropped my things to the floor and slammed the boot of my car, smiling at the fact I wouldn't have to stay another night in my car. Walking up I looked at the hotel, my smile grew bigger it was the cutest thing I’d ever seen. Painted a blush pink with ivy growing up the sides and bright flowers at the bottom. 

“Oh hello.” 

I jumped at the cheery voice turning and found myself met with a warm, open smile. 

“I’m sorry sweetie I didn’t mean to startle you.” Her smile only growing brighter as she flapped her hands whilst taking her gardening gloves off. 

I shook my head a little “Uh are you the owner of the hotel??” I asked.

She clasped her hands and this time my smile grew bigger. 

“Oh yes I and my husband own it, he also works at a little bar in the town so he’s not here right now. My names Betty hun and yours??” She said in a rush as she held her hand out. I clasped it in my hand as I shook it smiling at her.

“My names Cheryl it’s lovely to meet you. I was hoping to stay for a while, um until I get settled into this town.” I replied.

She gasped and cocked her head “Ah you want to stay, not many do, although I find it the most amazing town.” 

I cocked my head back at her “From what I’ve seen I agree.” 

She clapped her hands again her smile never breaking as she started to walk into the little hotel  “Well come then sweetie let’s get you settled in, I’ll give you the best room. I’m sure we have a little kettle and things to make it more homely for you.” Her voice getting quieter as she walked away. 

I watched her blonde ponytail bounce as I followed her in, the flutters in my heart only growing with every minute. I’d made the right decision in stopping here, I could feel it in my gut. 

  
  


Later on, I found laying on the most comfortable bed stuffing my face with brownies. I'd showered and felt the cleanest I had in years. Yeh, my room was pink and had lace doilies in it but it was kind of cute in a kitschy way and so very much seemed like Betty. I sat up looking around my temporary room, it would definitely do for now and was so sweet of her to bring me a little mini refrigerator and kettle. Apart from my brother I hadn’t been treated with this amount of kindness in ages. 

I was basking in the fact that no knew me, knew my demons. I could reinvent myself here. I giggled flouncing back down on the bed. Humming to myself I wrapped myself up in the soft duvet shutting my tired eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep. 

 

I was startled awake when a soft knock came at my door “Cheryl, dear you awake its midday and I’ve brought you some food.” I blinked away the sleep and groaned “One second Betty.” I picked up my black lacy gown wrapping it around my small frame and walked to the door. Unlocking it I poked my head out only to be met with a smiling Betty and I’m guessing her husband. “Uh hi” I creaked, my voice still clogged with sleep. I smiled looking at the pair, they looked like complete opposites him decked out in leather while Betty wore pink. He smiled manically at me holding out his hand “You must be Cheryl I’m Jughead.” I shook it whilst blinking rapidly trying to wake myself up a tad. “Nice to meet you.” I smiled opening the door further. 

“Oh god did we wake you, well never mind it is now the afternoon," Betty said while practically shoving a plate into my hands.

"Oh wow, Betty this is really not necessary.” 

Jughead laughed "She always cooks enough to feed about 100, and she's definitely going to try to fatten you up." 

I smiled grabbing the plate “Well okay then, this looks delicious. All I’ve eaten for the past two weeks is snacks and diner food so this will be the most amazing meal ever.” 

Betty gasped and Jughead just started laughing again “Oh man Cheryl you should not have told her that.” 

“So…” Betty stated stuttering “have you not been eating vegetables and things?” 

"Uh no," I whispered. 

She gasped again turning away muttering to herself “Just like Toni, I’m going to have to start putting spinach in everything.” 

I looked at Jughead for help only to see him shaking silently with laughter. He softly grabbed my arm “Don’t worry she’ll just want to be your mother and stuff you with food.” 

“Well if her cooking is anything like her baking I guess I can be okay with that.” I smiled back. 

“Look after you finish eating and get dressed you should join us in the kitchen, I'll make you some top-notch Jughead quality coffee.” He patted my arm a little awkwardly before starting to run down the hall after their wife. 

 

Half an hour later I stepped out my door following the scent of coffee hoping it would lead me to the kitchen, I twirled my hair around my fingers a twinge of nerves in my stomach, of what I was unsure. 

As the scent got closer so did the noise, I stopped outside the door listening.

“Okay Betts, promise me you're not going to get all mother hen on her and freak her out," Jug said. 

“But Jug she looks so broken.” 

I winced, foolish of me to think that she hadn’t noticed, not with the way I looked yesterday. I shut my eyes breathing away the anxiety. I turned cursing at myself when the floorboards creaked. 

"Oh, Cheryl is that you?” I walked through the door "Ah good you're dressed, do you want some coffee and another brownie?” 

“Uh yes please, oh milk and 3 sugars.” I smiled up at Betty a little timidly. 

Jughead coughed “Whoa 3 sugars.” 

I smiled “Yeh gotta say I do like things with a high sugar content.”

“No joke Blossom.” I smiled at Jughead as I took the mug from Betty whispering a small thanks. 

“So…” Jughead started as I stared at the contents of my mug wrapping my cold hands around it. 

“What’s your story Red, how’d you end up in this little town?” He finished.

I took a sip prolonging my answer “I don’t have a story.” I decided upon.

He scoffed “Yeh okay Blossom.”

I took another sip feeling the warmth slip down my throat. 

I startled when Betty clapped her hands “Well okay then.” The awkwardness hung in the air.

“Uh Betty that reminds me, I wanted to see if there were any jobs going, especially if I wanted to stay here," I asked and Jughead’s face instantly lit up and his smile stretched across the whole face. He slammed his hands down on the table causing both me and Betty to jump in our seats. “Dear god Jug why do you need to be so.” But was interrupted by her husband.

“I know the exact place, the owner is dare say a little grumpy but very loveable once you get to know her. She may need some convincing especially seeing as you look like um you came off a catalog.” He trailed off. 

“Uh sure," I replied not convinced and from looking at Betty’s face I wasn’t sure she was either. 

"Omg, this could so work Betts.” He grabbed his wife’s arm in excitement and something seemed to dawn on his wife's face. "Uh, Jug my darling I don’t think.” Betty started only to be cut off again as Jughead grabbed her hand. I watched on in utter confusion.

"Yes, this is a stroke of genius. Cheryl, you come with me when I head to the bar in 3 hours."  

I looked to Betty to see her reaction only she shrugged her shoulders at me as if to say Jug will be Jug but said: “Have some of your brownie Cher.” 

I picked it up and looked at Jughead to see him smiley at me strangely “What?” I asked. 

"Just that I think you're going to do great in and for this town." He answered his smile growing once again. Not a weird answer then. 

  
  
  


Once again I had found myself sat in front of a mirror examining myself. With just one night of good sleep, the bags under my eyes were starting to disappear and the bounce was back in my hair, the red catching the sunlight. I was here played softly from my phone as I picked up the strands plaiting it, humming along to the tune I lost myself in the normality of my routine. A swipe of my signature red lipstick and my pain was hidden to the world. 

 

I smiled at myself, faking it. Slipping my lace gown off the sudden cold hit me making me gasp. I ran my hand over my stomach feeling the fading bruises underneath my fingertips. The yellow and purple marks made my skin look like a painting, old scars mottled my stomach making it look worn. Feeling fresh tears spring in my eyes I pulled my gown back on, I couldn’t bear to look anymore. 

I know what I needed, a makeover. Whenever a crisis happened in my life I just reinvented my clothes it was like my armor, I always had the money too, unlike now. I walked to my suitcase and started to thumb through them. Maybe I should change my signature color from red. I laughed, no that was never going to happen. it was the color of love, lust, and danger, everything I craved. Sighing I picked out a pair of black jeans and black top decorated with red roses. I changed quickly, knowing that Jughead would be here any minute. 

 

“Hey Blossom, you ready?” I heard from outside the door.

Speak of the devil.

I went to open the door and was met with just Jughead this time, I gave him a small smile as I said: "Yeh let me just grab my signature red coat and shoes.” And out we went headed to the bar.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2  _

 

_ Cheryl Blossom  _

 

_ “ _ Nope, no way in hell Jughead. She looks like one of those bitches from the rich bit of New York, not someone who works in a bar in the middle of nowhere.” The owner I presumed looked me up and down and glared at me. 

 

I couldn't even begin to summon a response I was too busy spellbound. Dear god, she was the most beautiful women I'd ever laid eyes on. Soft pink hair ran down her face and back, big piercing almond eyes looked at me. She swore under her breath and bit her lip. 

Oh, my.

She looked dangerous, exactly what I craved.

“See Juggie can’t even give a response. She's obviously dull as dishwater, with nothing going on up there.” 

Jughead scoffed “Jesus Christ Toni who stole your cookies today. You don’t even know her. 

“Hello anyone in there.” The owner, Toni waved obnoxiously in my direction. 

I still stood there. 

“Aww, you looking for some excitement in your dull life red?” She said mockingly walking over. “Husband boring you in bed, just not doing it for you anymore. Decided to rebel, actually work for the first time in your life. Looking to reinvent yourself as someone who well isn’t you.” She got closer and for the first time in a long time, something like rage started brewing. Huh, that was new, I was feeling something other than pain.

I scoffed at her stepping closer breathing in her air “It looks to me like you’re the one with damage miss pink hair and leather. What you can’t handle it just because I look like I come from money, wow judgemental much.” 

Her eyebrows went up “Well the heiress speaks.” 

I glared “and from the looks of it your barman isn’t doing a stella job, I’ve been here oh for around 10 mins and he’s still chatting up that guy.” I gasped putting my hand on my chest “look at all these dirty tables, oh and looks like several tables are waiting for their orders to be taken. Not very good customer service here is it? Give me one night if I don’t do a better job than him I won’t come back. I saw your sign I know you're looking for help." I finished. 

“Fine” she seethed. I smiled and her glare got harder as she stormed away, pink hair swirling around her with every step, shouting “Fangs a word.” 

I smiled to myself as I watched Fangs visibly gulp and follow his boss out the door. 

I jolted a little as I felt a pat on my back. “Wow Red, that was pretty impressive.” I turned to smile at Jughead as he handed me an apron. He continued “Look I’m sorry about what she said,” I interrupted him as I put the apron on “it’s fine Jughead it’s not the worst someone’s said to me plus, I bite back.” 

He furrowed his brows “Yeh but Cheryl, are you sure your okay?,” I nodded rubbing my hands together "right so I’ll get to cleaning these tables up.” He smiled at me saying "Okay, you know this only makes it even more true that you're going to do wonders in this town.” He walked to the bar.

God the people here where nice, well apart from the pink haired beauty. I smiled again as I thought about the electricity that sparked through me from just from one conversation with her. I started to grab the glasses scattered out on the various tables humming along with the music that was quietly playing.

  
  


_ Toni Topaz  _

 

Shit.

 

I’d been wrong, she was good. I would know I’d been watching her all night. It was hard not too, the room just well commanded it. She whipped her fiery red hair tied in the most elegant plait I’d ever seen around her shoulder as she shot Jug a beaming smile with two thumbs up. 

It was obvious even with the shot of goof that she came from money, no one held themselves that way if they didn’t, like royalty, so what the fuck was she doing trying for a job in the middle of nowhere, busting tables for god sake.

She was running away from something that was for sure, I for one did not want to find that out. 

Granted I shouldn’t have snapped at her, it had been a stressful day, not that that should be an excuse, but something about her screamed beware to me. It wouldn’t be wise to get close no matter how bewitching she was. 

I slammed the beer bottle on the table bringing the eyes of the entire bar to me including Jug who eyed me warily. 

"What" I snapped. He held his hands up defensively.

“Eurgh” I groaned walking away and slamming the door to my office shut, only for it to be immediately flung back open. “What the fuck is wrong with you Topaz?” 

I looked up to see Jug glaring angrily at me. 

"We shouldn't hire her Juggie, she's going to bring baggage into the bar." I flipped my head over so I could tie my hair into a messy bun. 

“You cannot be serious Tiny, all of us have brought baggage into this bar,” he pointed his finger at me “including you. We need someone also she's good when we fully train her behind the bar she's going to be amazing." 

“Fine, but she’s yours I want nothing to do with her.” I hissed. 

“Urr excuse me.” 

I looked up to see the very girl we were discussing, oh fucking great, she probably thought I was the worlds most hostile person ever. I shook my head not that I cared what this girl thought of me. I raised my eyebrow at her and she glared back “Maybe if you were actually watching your bar instead of complaining about the girl who brought you the most tips tonight you'd notice that a fight just broke out." She smirked as she strode away. Jughead started laughing as I yelled shit and followed her out. 

  
  


What seemed like a lifetime after I dragged my heavy limbs up to the little flat that was above my bar. Unlocking the door I headed straight to the freezer to get a bag of peas putting it on my cheek. If you had drunk men on your hands you had to demand respect, so I was never one to step down from breaking up the fights in the bar even if that meant getting the occasional punch to the face. I jumped as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 

_ Juggie _

_ So are you actually going to tell me what’s up with you or am I going to have to send Betts round? _

_ Tiny _

_ My uncle gave me a visit last night, just left me on edge that’s all. I got rid of him don’t worry. _

_ Juggie _

_ Oh shit mate, no wonder you were full on bitch mode tonight. Anyways I forgot to mention it earlier but Betts is worried you're not eating enough, so pop over for lunch tomorrow. Sweetpea's coming too. She’ll stop harassing me about you lot for at least a week then. _

 

I laughed bless her, she was too cute for her own good. They both were. 

 

_ Tiny _

_ Guess I can make an appearance.  _

_ Jughead _

_ Don't act like your not buzzing for my wife's amazing cooking. P.s. Hope you're okay Tiny. _

_ Tiny _

_ Yeh, I will be, it's not like it's anything new. Thanks though Juggie, kisses to Betts.  _

 

Sending the text I checked the rest of my notifications

 

_ 5 missed calls off  _ _ Grandpappy _

 

Not wanting to deal with family drama tonight I dropped my phone on my counter. My uncle was probably stirring up some shit about me, just because I wouldn’t lend him 10 grand. As if I even had that kind of money lying around. I scoffed, even if I did I wouldn’t give it to a lowlife like him he’d spend it on drugs, girls or even worse. The list was endless. 

That’s what bugged me about this new girl Cheryl, she looked like pure class probably grew up in a manor or some shit, whilst I grew up in a trailer park. Yanking my top off I thought about how the lights caught her hair as she pulled her coat on before glancing back at me, and good god her mouth painted in the most gorgeous shade of crimson. I bit my lip thinking about how she gave me a small smile and wave before leaving with Jug. 

Surely it was fine to just admire her beauty, it’s not like it would lead to anything. Plus it was so hard not too. 

Just as long as you don’t get invested I reasoned with myself. She can’t be that interesting. 

  
  


_ Cheryl Blossom  _

 

Wine.

That would be the color of the day. I had to impress I knew that when Betty invited me to lunch and said that the whole gang would be there I knew that meant a certain pink haired girl and well I laughed this group definitely seemed to like leather. Turning to my closet I picked up a leather skirt smiling to myself I’d just have to do it Cheryl style. 

Opening the door I checked myself on last time, my hair cascaded down my back glinting. My knee high boots accentuated my long pale legs, my make up flawless, wine-stained lips completed it. Shutting the door I strode to the kitchen. 

 

“Morning” I smiled as I entered. Toni immediately looked up glancing me up and down. "You're not going to be wearing that shit every day are you?” 

I leaned over the table looking her directly in the eye as I picked a strawberry off her plate “it’s called making an effort darling, maybe you should try it someday.” I bit into it swiping away the juices smiling. 

“Oh damn” I stood up noticing for the first time the other people in the room smiling at me. “You must be Cheryl Blossom” I observed the man cradling the baby, rough and ragged but with the gentlest of smiles. I gave him a soft smile back "and you are?" He kissed the top of his baby's head before he looked back at me and saying "Sweetpea and this here cutie is Rose." 

“Would you like some coffee Red?” Jughead piped up interrupting. I moaned and rubbed my neck “Oh yes please.” Someone hissed beside me and Sweetpea laughed “You alright there Tiny?” He said lightly smacking her on the back. She scowled and he laughed harder. “I like you Red, it’s going to be fun to have you around.” I rolled my eyes at him “Why do people keep saying that?” Jughead joined in with the laughter “you’ll see soon enough.” He smirked. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes again I turned my stare towards Toni to find her studying me, I cocked my head at her and she looked away. Hmm, that was interesting. 

"Here you go Red," Jughead said distracting me from my thoughts as he placed a mug in my hand. 

I took a sip closing my eyes enjoying the warmth spread through my body. “Hmm thank you Jughead.” I groaned. 

Toni’s eyes flickered to me again as I took another sip. 

I ignored her looking up at Jughead “Where’s Betty?” I asked. He sat down opposite me.

"Ah, she's just gone to get some eggs and stuff to make us brunch." 

“Yes,” I laughed “I love Betty’s cooking.” 

Toni scoffed “Why do you think we’re all here, it’s certainly not for your company.” 

Sweetpea laughed "Little tense there are we Toni." 

She glared up at him her eyes sparkling. He just smiled back at her as Betty rushed through the door.

"Ah Cher you're awake, sorry I wasn’t here, these guys can be annoying.” She smirked as she got her groceries out. 

"Oh well thanks Betts, appreciate it," Jughead said kissing his wife's cheek, she smiled into the bags. 

They looked happy, I don’t think I’d ever seen an actual happy couple. I’d always been surrounded by people who had been forced together for politics, for money, for power. Love didn’t exist where I was from, just hatred. 

“You okay?” I jumped as a beautiful pink haired woman looked at me softly placing her hand on mine. I breathed in sharply pulling my hand away, standing up knocking my chair down. 

Suddenly 3 pairs of eyes were drawn to me as I muttered: "um sorry excuse me." A baby's soft cry started as I fled the room. 

 

Taking deep breaths I willed the tears at bay as I walked down the corridor. 

“Hey red.” I heard behind me turning I saw Sweet Pea staring softly at me rocking Rose in his arms. “You wanna hold her?” He asked walking towards me. 

“You uh want me to hold your baby?” I gasped. A little hand rose up clasping a lock of my hair. 

"Her favorite colors Red." SweetPea laughed. 

I stared at the little infant "Hey little one, my favorite color is Red too." I whispered softly. 

"Here." He whispered passing his daughter to me. "Uh, Sweet Pea you've only just met me.” He interrupted “Look I meant what I said when I thought it would be fun with you around, and I think this town will be good for you whatever your damage is, I can assure you it has a way of healing you.” He fully placed his daughter in my arms as she gurgled grasping more of my hair. “Trust me on that, we’ve all been there, including me. I’ll be in the kitchen with the others when you’re ready to come back in and whatever Betts is cooking smells amazing.” He smiled as he left leaving me with his baby. 

I rocked her softly in my arms as I looked down at the small girl gurgling in her own little language. She looked up at me with innocent eyes as she let my hair go and clasped my finger. My life had been filled with hatred from the moment I was born till now. This is only my third day here and yet I’d been greeted with the most kindness I’d ever seen. Her little eyes started fluttering shut as she started to drift to sleep in my arms, continuing to rock her I hummed softly as they closed one last time as she finally fell asleep being rocked in my arms. Sighing I started to head back to the kitchen ready to brace the questions that awaited me.

Instead, I was met with smiles even from Toni as they joked around. They looked like a family, they looked happy. 

“Ah yes, you got the little baby pooper to sleep.” Joked Jughead as he lifted her from my arms and laid her gently in her pram. I smiled as she continued to gurgle even in her sleep. 

“More coffee?” Asked Jughead.

“Uh yes please, I’d never say no to coffee.” I smiled climbing back onto the stool.

“Do you want any help with anything Betty?” I asked. “Oh no sweetie your good, I’ll just get Jug and Sweet Pea to do it.” She smirked once again as they both rolled their eyes. 

 

I turned to look at Toni once again to see those almond shaped eyes studying me curiously. “Can I help you?” I snapped. She held her hands up defensively whilst grinning at me. "Hmm, nothing bombshell.” I scowled at her. 

Jughead shook his head at us as he dropped plates of heaping butter smothered toast, eggs, and bacon in front of us. I laughed when I saw Jughead, Sweet Pea, and even Toni scarfing the food down. "I know Cher, they're like animals the lot of them," Betty said. 

I grinned back at her digging in, enjoying this small slice of happiness.

 

An hour later I found myself cradling Rose once more, singing softly.

 

_ Has anyone ever written anything for you  _

_ In all your darkest hours _

_ Have you ever heard me sing  _

_ Listen to me now _

 

She giggled as her hand grasped my face stopping me from singing. 

 

“Your good with her.” I smiled as I watched Toni place her hand softly on her head before gently laying a kiss on her forehead. 

"Her mother left, you know. Broke Sweetpea's heart." Toni said 

I looked at her “Why are you telling me this?” 

She moved her hand from the baby’s head to my hand which was holding her, I felt her touch immediately as it burned itself into my skin. 

Gasping I looked at our hands our skin tones contrasting before gazing back up at Toni locking eyes. 

“I know what it’s like to grow up without a mother.” She scoffed before continuing “she will be loved sure, Sweet Pea, me, Jughead, Betty, Fangs etc. Still, it isn't the same." Toni finished.

I furrowed my brow “Sometimes it’s for the best, some women just aren’t cut out to be mothers.” 

She smiled at me “Ah so some of your many demons you're running away from I presume.” She took her hand away from mine making me feel empty again and her face hardened.

“You should stay away from this town Cheryl.” She said looking me dead in the eye.

“What?” I whispered feeling her take baby Rose from my arms.

“My friends say you’ll bring fun to this town, but I feel like you’ll bring destruction instead, they may see that as fun but I don’t.” 

And with that, she gave the final blow to my heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/kudos/criticisms are greatly appreciated xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cheryl Blossom 

I didn’t know how long I’d stood there frozen. My arms slowly turning cold as the warmth of holding Rose left. I felt a wall come back up, I couldn’t let her effect me, she was one person in a sea of kind people. For once in my life I deserved some kindness. So fuck Toni, I needed this town I could feel it.   
With a new found sense of confidence I stormed back into the kitchen glaring at her cooing at Rose. Ignoring the flutters I sharpened my gaze.   
Once again rage swirled in my gut squashing the butterflies. I focused on it. “You know what, fuck you Toni.” I spat as all eyes swivelled to me. Hers narrowed as she focused on me and her grip on Rose got tighter. The pink haired girl opened her mouth to reply but I got there quicker.   
“Say whatever you want to me, I’m not leaving.” I spat. Eyes swivelled back to Toni.   
“Aw man Tiny, what did you say now?” Jughead sighed as he ran his hand through his thick locks.   
“Nothing she doesn’t need to hear.” She shrugged back as they all looked at each other.   
“Fucking hell.” Sweetpea muttered.  
Betty spoke up “Maybe we should just all take a breather and have breakfast in the garden, Toni a word.” Toni had the audacity to smile warmly back as she said “Sure Betts I’ll just put Rose in her chair.”

I breathed trying to quell the emotions that had resurfaced after all these years. Lord knows at least I was good at that. Picking up my coffee mug I gave one last glare in her direction as I strode out in my marvellous boots.

I smiled into my mug as Jughead sat down next to me.   
“God I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to apologise for the shithead we call Tiny.” He groaned. My smile got wider as I turned to him. “It’s honestly fine Jug.”  
He hummed as he glanced at me.   
“Look whatever she said to you, I just want you to know she’s the only one that thinks it. The rest of us really want you to stay.”   
“I know” I whispered back running my hand up my arm trying to push some warmth into my skin.   
I jumped as a plate filled with eggs and toast suddenly filled my vision.   
I looked up only to find the girl in question. “Betty’s making me give you this as a peace offering, against my will.” She grumbled not looking me in the eye.   
Smiling at her pettiness I reached to grab the plate and heard a soft gasp. I flinched as I realised what she saw. Pulling my hand away sharply I tugged my sleeve down trying to hide my wrist. Too late though.   
“What?” Jughead asked.   
Toni finally looked at me as I tried to plead with her through my eyes to not say anything. I’d only just got here I didn’t want anyone’s pity and sad looks. I wouldn’t be able to deal with it. I shut my eyes as panic filled me. “Um nothing.” She coughed. I opened my eyes to see hers fixed on me, I furrowed my brow, huh I wasn’t expecting that. Giving her a soft smile I dropped my gaze back into the mug, suddenly finding my morning coffee very interesting. 

Later I found myself back at the bar clearing down the last of the tables. It was just me and Toni left and it was agonising. She was the last person I wanted to see one of my fading bruises. I sighed as I thought how she could use it as ammunition to get me to leave. Tears pricked my eyes as I scrubbed harder, I had no where else to go. My bank account was drained and so was I. I couldn’t keep my act up from this morning. The rage had gone, replaced by a complete, overwhelming sadness. In truth her words had affected me deeply and I had no idea why. I’d heard worse thrown at me. Maybe I just couldn’t take anymore, my fragile heart had finally had enough. I clenched the cloth tightly in my hand as more tears threatened to fall. I needed to get out of here before she saw me. But once again too late, A soft hand fell on mine, it could only be one person. I looked up as my blurry vision tried to focus on the soft almond shaped eyes. Sighing she pulled it away as she nervously ran her hands through her beautiful hair, she bit her lip pulling my focus onto her mouth. “I’m sorry.” The lips moved. I blinked trying to get my thoughts back. She breathed deeply as I just continued to blink. The soft hand hesitantly lifted my chin up locking our eyes once more. I batted it away instantly as I was brought out of my fog. “What your going to be nice to me now that you’ve seen a bruise?” I snapped.   
“Cheryl it’s not like that.” She whispered back.  
“Then please explain, because up to that point you haven’t said one nice word and now you’re saying sorry?” I screeched watching her flinch at my tone.   
“I know but really I’m saying sorry because Betty said I had too and she can get scary. She cuts you off from her cooking for starters.” Toni smiles softly. “So please for my health and sanity, pretty please tell her I’ve apologised.”   
“I’ll think about it. I kind of want to see you suffer.” I said with my arms crossed my glare not wavering.   
“Fair enough.” She chuckled as she lightly brushed my hand again before walking away. I felt a pulse in my heart as one of the pieces put itself back into position.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4

Toni Topaz

Looking at my clock I noted the time.

4 in the freaking morning.

I squeezed my eyes shut willing them to go to sleep but all I saw was flashes off red and a small broken smile.   
Fuck sake and I’d probably added to it by being a complete and utter shithead.

I felt bad.

Which I should as Betty heatedly told me yesterday, her face going a soft shade of red as she reprimanded me about my actions.

I groaned slamming my head into the pillow. I know Cheryl thought that I pitied her especially seeing as I apologised after I saw a splattering of bruises across her wrist, but I knew she had a back story beforehand. It was written all over her face. I just didn’t know what it was.   
She was scary, plain and simple. When her eyes held mine it was like I was being stabbed in the heart. It was a peculiar feeling and I didn’t like it one bit. I wanted it gone. Agitation gnawed at my gut. Everyone was right, something big was going to happen and I had no clue what it was.   
Sighing I rolled over praying for some sleep and finally I fell into a slumber dreaming of long luscious red hair intertwined with mine.

  
  
“Can I get 2 double vodka cokes please for table 3.” I looked up at the sound of the throaty voice as she was scribbling on her little notepad not looking me in the eye.   
Not that I wanted her too, no little stabby pricks in my heart today thank you.   
“Sure, coming right up.” I muttered to her back as I watched her scurry away.   
Not taking my eyes off Cheryl I noticed that Jughead was staring at me again. He had been doing that all day. I dragged my eyes away from the Redhead to glare at him, he smiled mischievously his eyebrows wriggling.   
That’s it I thought scrunching up my towel before throwing it at his obnoxious head. He cackled catching it and putting it on his head and sticking his tongue out at me. I cracked a small smile at my idiot best friend before shaking my head at him.   
“I used that to clean up someone’s puke.” I joked as he screeched grabbing it off his head, I laughed.

What a plonk.

“Your not funny Tiny.” He stated as he stalked to the back room.

Oh, but I am. I thought to myself still smiling.

“Huh so you do have a sense of humour. And here I thought you were always grumpy.” I looked up as Cheryl smiled at me as she brought her fingers up to her chin and murmuring “or maybe it’s just me” she tilted her head looking at me curiously.  
I tensed gripping the end of the bar, coughing I nervously looked her in the eye to see her still smiling at me softly.  
I blushed at the eye contact, the first that wasn’t filled with rage. Looking away I started “Maybe I got the wrong perception, you just unnerve me and I can’t figure out why.” Hesitantly I glanced back to see she was now the one blushing, her smile gone.

My heart dropped at her expression.

“Oh” Cheryl whispered.

“What?” I quickly replied butterflies creeping in my stomach.

She tilted her head again at me. “Just wasn’t expecting you to say that.” Her skin darkened a deeper red. “You unnerve me too, but in a good way.” And with that she swiftly turned, forgetting the drinks, as Red hair whirled around her.

  
“Omg” came a noise behind me.   
Squeaking I whirled around to find Sweetpea behind me. Putting my hand on my heart I glared as he started to chuckle.   
“Oh man I love making you squeak. Mrs all I’m Badass nothing will hurt me.” He said as he got closer leaning against the bar.   
“But onto another topic, you and Red, wow the looks are off the charts. I’m surprised your customers aren’t getting electrocuted with the sparks you two are giving off.”

I grunted “Shut the fuck up Sweetpea.”

He smiled again pointing at me “and that my little friend is confirmation.”

I scoffed. “Don’t be stupid Sweets, broken can’t fix broken.”

“I’m not the one who’s being stupid Tiny.” Smiling sadly at me.

“What are you even doing here Sweetpea?” I sighed.

His eyes dimmed “I need to come back to work, I know your giving me a few days off to get me and Rose sorted but I need the money Pink.”

“Sweets.” I whispered heavy hearted.

“I can give you more money.” He shook his head as he interrupted, “We both know you can’t afford that, especially with just taking Cheryl on.”

I sighed “I’m sorry, I wish there was more I could do.”

“Tiny come on, if it wasn’t for you, Jugs and Betts, me and Rose would be completely lost.”

I smiled placing my hand on his shoulder “and you know if you need anything, absolutely anything. Call me.”

He smiled back a little happier placing his hand on top of mine “I know Toni, you always have been and sames, so listen to me okay. The world fucks us all over in some way mate and some worse than others. I happen to think that broken fixes broken. Don’t fuck it up.”

I looked at Cheryl as she spoke to Tom, her nose crinkled as she laughed softly at something he said. A warmth spread through me as I watched them converse. Clutching my chest I tried to rub it away.

Fuck it.

I walked over dropping the Vodka cokes on tables 3 as I went but never taking my eyes of Cheryl.

“Do you need a lift back to the hotel Red??”

She jumped dropping her notepad. I smiled maybe that wasn’t the best approach. I bent to get it the same time as Cheryl, starting to stand back up we came face to face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump.” I whispered. She tucked her hair behind her ear casting her soft smile onto me.   
She took the notepad from me. Fire trickled across my hand where she’d touched it. The rest of my body felt numb as my hand crackled with heat.

“It’s okay, the lift, I think I’m going with Jughead when he’s finished .”

“Pfft he’s got a lot of stuff to sort in the back, you’ll be here ages.” I said as she stared at me. “Tell him I’ll drop you off.”

“Why?” She asked standing to full height looking down at me. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Cheryl asked again.

“Well I’m starving and Betty’s cooking is the best. I just have 5 day old Chinese in my fridge.” I shrugged as she narrowed her eyes at me. “In fact I should probably throw that out.” I joked, her gaze got sharper. Damn that look could cut glass. I smiled back ignoring it.  
“Fine.” She sniped “but only because I’m tired and still need to unpack my clothes.”   
“Well we want our most important waitress well rested and well dressed.” I said innocently.   
“I don’t like you.” She snarled.   
“Lies.” I smirked.   
She growled at me as I smiled bigger.   
I turned to Tom “Right then Tom I guess we’ll be seeing you tomorrow gotta drop the little lady home.”   
He smiled at both of us before downing his pint. “Righty ho maladies I’ll be off then.” He turned his gaze onto Cheryl. “She’s a little angel this one, treat her well.” He said as he dropped some cash on the table shrugging his coat on and smiling one last time before heading off.   
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Cheryl muttered to herself.  
I laughed. “Well I guess Cherry it means that I’m your guardian angel.”   
She glared at me once again “I’m going to tell Jughead.” She growled as she stormed off.

  
Smiling to myself I grabbed Tom’s glass and headed to the bar to see Sweetpea smiling at me.   
“That’s better Tiny.” He said.  
I rolled my eyes at him as I fished the pub keys out of my pocket and throwing them at him.   
“Can you lock up for me, I’ll babysit for a night.”  
“Sure thing sweet thing.” He laughed at himself as I sighed.   
“I think you might need more sleep Sweets.”   
He shrugged “don’t I know it, but with you babysitting one night this week I can catch up.” He smiled innocently.

Oh man, I always forgot Rose was a cryer at night time. I opened my mouth to continue talking to Sweets before getting interrupted.

“Are you finished chatting, can we go now or what?”   
I turned towards the voice to see Cheryl looking at me with eyebrows raised.   
I laughed “Your chariot awaits m’lady.”   
Crossing her arms she flounced out shouting bye to Sweetpea as she slammed the door shut.   
“I like her.” He said to me.  
“Me too” I replied as I followed her out.

  
It was not a comfortable silence in the car. It was awkward, so so awkward. I coughed trying to ease it as Cheryl glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.   
“So” I started “the feelings, still good?”   
She fully looked at me now “No, they’ve changed too annoyance.” She said throatily.   
I let out a laugh.

She peered at me “You’re very blunt you know that right?”

“Is that a bad thing?” I queried.

“No, but I imagine it gets you into a lot of trouble.”

“Sometimes, but I always thinks it’s better to just say what your thinking and be honest.” I replied.

“Not always the case.” She muttered fiddling with her hands.

“Why’s that?” I asked.

“Sometimes you have to lie to be safe”

“Well Cherry, that’s not fucked up.” I said sarcastically causing her to glare at me again.

I decided to risk it.   
“Is that what caused those bruises?” I asked softly watching her tense up beside me. I gripped the steering wheel harder waiting for her reply, the silence growing as we drove along in the night.

She eventually sighed.

“I wish you hadn’t seen them, I’ve got a feeling your not going to let it go.” She whispered.

“Who lets that kind of thing go?” I shot back.

She muttered sadly into the night “You’d be surprised. Sometimes the people who are meant too protect us, hurt us the most.”

I swung the car into the Jones’s little hotel cutting the engine.

“Cheryl.” I started.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” She said opening the car door. I grabbed her wrist before she could climb out.

“Do you ever just stare at the stars?” I asked

“What?” She looked at me bewildered.

I let go of her wrist and clambered out quickly running to the other side grabbing her hand, I tugged gently signalling for her to get out. Following my direction she climbed out.

“Permission to lift?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” She replied.

I sighed “I’m going to lift you onto the hood off my car.”

“Why?”

“Duh, too stare at the stars.”I smirked pointing my hand up to the sky. She glanced up for a few seconds before whispering “Fine, granted.”  
I placed my hands either side of her as she grabbed onto my shoulders, hoisting her up I placed her onto the hood.

As she got comfy I switched my Lana Del Rey CD on, as the music broke into the silence I climbed up beside her, lying down and looking at the stars.

Crickets chirped as Lana sang on and we both stared into the night sky.

“Peaceful, no?” I asked as I turned to Cheryl as she continued to stare off into the night.  
“Well it was.” She joked.   
I laughed.  
“Why are we staring at the sky?” She asked turning her head to look at me. I gulped as I took in the way the light danced off her pale skin, her hair reflecting it, making it shine even brighter.   
“I felt like you needed something peaceful in your life, even if only for 5 minutes.”   
She let out a content sigh, giving me the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen in my life.

“Thank you.” She whispered grabbing my hand and stroking it.

“Your welcome.” I replied. 

Damn the pinpricks in my heart were back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Cheryl Blossom

I rolled over looking into almond eyes that were already peering at me.

Her eyelids fluttered as they met mine, she was shivering.

“Are you cold?” I whispered.

“Nope.” She said as she wrapped her worn leather jacket tighter round her body.   
I moved my hand to place it on her cheek.  
“You’re lying.” I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver harder as she let out a small gasp.   
I moved my hand into her soft pink hair twirling a piece whilst still gazing at her.  
“Stop it. She whispered shutting her eyes, breaking eye contact.   
Sighing I quickly pulled away trying to clamp down the sudden urge to cry. What is it with this woman and causing me to feel such damn emotions.  
Gulping I slid off the car bonnet.   
“Red I didn’t mean..” she started.  
“It’s whatever Toni.” I said rolling my eyes at her.   
Toni sighed sliding off the bonnet and walking towards me.

Her hand grazed my chin lifting my head up.   
“Bombshell I.” She took a deep breath as if to brace herself for what she was about to say next.   
“Look I, fuck.”   
I quirked a brow  
“What Toni?” I snapped crossing my arms.  
She rubbed her forehead in frustration.   
“Right okay, when you, you know look me directly in the eye and twirl my hair. It ur does things to um me and I don’t think our new found semi likeness of each other can handle it if I kiss you okay, so I needed you to stop.” She finally got out, immediately turning a deep shade of red.   
“Oh.” I stated.   
She rolled her eyes at me.  
“Is that all you have to say.”  
“Well pardon me but I wasn’t expecting for you to admit how deeply attractive you find me.”   
She smiled ‘I never said that Red.”   
“You implied it.” I teased smirking down at her.   
She glared at me playfully as I carried on.   
“But then again, who wouldn’t find all this attractive.” I laughed whilst motioning down my body.   
She bit her plump, bottom lip as her eyes slowly dragged down my body.   
Uhoh.   
She stepped closer raking her eyes back up, drinking me in.

“Jesus you two, first you’re yelling at each other now you’re basically fucking in our garden.” Jughead shouted as he stepped out of his car slamming the door.   
“Perfect timing as always dickswab.” She shouted back as she stepped away from me releasing my hand. It fell limply by my side as I sighed from the sudden loss of contact.  
I gazed at her as she talked with Jughead, lost in the sound of her voice. It was husky as if she had a permanent cold but so sweet to the ears. Her voice was matter of fact simply divine.   
She turned to smile at me mid conversation and my stomach dropped. Okay her voice was divine but her smile especially when directed at me, which it rarely had, was breathtaking.   
This was dangerous, when I thought she hated me I could handle it, but this was new territory. I knew she wanted to kiss me. It’s not like I didn’t want her too, it was the complete opposite in fact, I craved her lips on mine so much that it burned me at my core.

Toni was right this couldn’t work, I needed to leave her alone, leave everyone alone. Everything around me crashed and burned. It was my curse. Why did I think that I could just run away and none of my problems would come with me. It was a stupid notion. A childish dream. They were bound to follow and wreck everything in its wake.  
They’d shown me such kindness here and what would I repay it with?   
I had nothing to offer these people.   
It was silly of me to think I could.   
I wasn’t worthy of these peoples kindness, not with the things that I’d done.

My throat closed as a tightness took over my body. Trying to breath I shut my eyes blocking out the voices.

“Cheryl.” I heard but it sounded like it was underwater.   
I was loosing it.   
I squeezed my eyes tighter shut trying to focus on a single thought but alas I just drowned deeper.

“Shit Jughead.” I heard in the distance.

A warm body suddenly engulfed me knocking the cold away. Breath tingled at my ear.

“Focus on my breathing okay bombshell, breath with me.”

I swallowed opening my eyes to see a blurry Toni, I watched her smile at me again as my world slowly faded to black.

 

  
I heard voices.   
“Toni will you stop wigging out she’s going to be fine.”   
“You didn’t see her Sweetpea it’s like someone knocked the life out of her.”   
Ignoring them I focused on the scent of food, opening my eyes I took a deep breath, omg was that Mac and cheese.

“Cheryl.” Toni gasped, she came closer, bringing her hand up to hold my face as if I was going to disappear any second.

“I’m okay.” I croaked. Her whole body slumped with relief as she enveloped me in a body crushing hug.   
“Thank god you’re alright.” She muttered.  
I looked at the small girl eyebrows raised “it’s no big deal, it happens sometimes.” Sweetpea and Toni glanced at each other before resting their gazes back on me.

“Uh Red, panic attacks and passing out are a bit of a deal.” Sweetpea started.   
“Yes Cheryl, how often does that happen?” Toni queried.   
Shrugging my shoulders I ignored their concerned looks.  
“It’s fine, just my body’s way of telling me I need to get more sleep.” I wheezed.  
Toni glared at me “your voice doesn’t seem to agree.”   
“Yeh well it’s not up to you.” I snapped.  
She glowered as Sweetpea squeaked  
“Okay just going to leave you guys to it, Betty’s cooking so.” He trailed off as he left the room. We both ignored him, to busy staring each other down.

A beat passed.

“You’re going to be the death of me bombshell.” Her glare wavering as a softness overtook her.  
“I’m just glad you’re okay, you scared me.” She whispered stepping closer again.   
“I’m fine.” I whispered again.   
“You’re lying.” She teased smiling at me.  
  
My heart skipped a beat.

“You Miss Bombshell are far from okay but don’t worry I’m here to fix that.” She smiled lovingly tracing my chapped lips.

My heart stopped.

 

As we sat round the dinner table I watched as the animals inhaled their food. Smiling I picked up my fork, lifting a mouthful of steaming Mac and Cheese into my mouth,   
I moaned. Eurgh Betty’s cooking was the best I’d ever tasted.

Bang

What the hell. I looked up to see Sweetpea face covered in the same delicious dish and Toni smirking mischievously.

I laughed feeling free.

“Sweetpea you seem to have little something on your face.” I teased.

Toni beamed at me.

“Cheryl do not encourage her” admonished Betty glaring at all 3 of us.

Sweetpea rolled his eyes trying to wipe Mac and cheese out of his hair causing me to laugh harder.

“You two are as bad as each other.” He mock glared.

He smirked at me.

“Red have you had one of Betty’s bacon balls yet, you are going to die.” He said passing me one.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Muttered Jughead to Betty as she sighed “Their like children.”

Toni looked at me turning a subtle shade of red as I gleefully popped it in my mouth.

“Oh yes.” I moaned rolling my eyes into the back of my head.

I heard a quick intake of breath as I looked at table ready to grab another one.   
Toni quickly snatched them off the table.   
“No more for you Bombshell.”   
“What why?” I pouted sticking out my bottom lip.   
“Fuck” she hissed as she looked at me.

Sweetpea started laughing.

“Karmas a sweet thing Toni.” He smirked as he grabbed a bacon ball dropping it into his mouth.

With her spare arm she swiftly punched him causing the bacon to plop out of his mouth as he yelped in pain.

I chuckled softly as I watched them play fight, I turned too Betty and Jughead watching them both shake their heads at the two before smiling warmly at each other.

I felt another piece of my heart lodge back into place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not done this before so any comments/kudos/criticisms are greatly appreciated xxx


End file.
